


«Улыбка Inc.», Дерек!

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз анонимно пишет письма Дереку Хейлу, его хмурому соседу, просто чтобы поднять тому настроение. Ну и что, что для этого он выдумал целую липовую фирму. Просто он виртуозно владеет слогом, вот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Улыбка Inc.», Дерек!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Cheer Inc.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496221) by [rlnerdgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlnerdgirl/pseuds/rlnerdgirl), [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



_Вас приветствует «Улыбка Inc.», Дерек!_  
  
Вы получили это письмо, потому что кто-то желает поделиться с вами хорошим настроением. «Улыбка Inc.» стремится повысить вашу самооценку и уверенность в себе посредством почтовой переписки.  
  
Благодаря некоему доброжелателю, у вас оформлена подписка «Улыбнись» на следующие полгода!  
  
К этому письму вы получаете свою первую посылку в акции «Улыбайся чаще». Сегодня это рецепт и ингредиенты для рецепта «Бабушкино печенье с шоколадной крошкой». Разогрейте духовку до 350 градусов и давайте печь с «Улыбкой».  
  
+++  
  
Стайлз переживал, что, наверное, перешел границы дозволенного, но его сосед из 4Б Дерек  
всегда ходил такой угрюмый, будто над ним сгустились все тучи на небе, и неважно, какая в Нью-Йорке стояла погода. Сам Стайлз рос в небольшом городке, где соседи пекли друг для друга и ходили к друг другу ужинать, но, наверное, гостеприимству Бикон-Хиллс не место в Нью-Йорке, так что он купил в «Блумингделе» набор открыток, в редакторе смастерил логотип и напечатал рецепт божественного печенья с двойной шоколадной крошкой от бабушки Стилински, после чего отправил по почте на адрес Дерека.  
  
Через четыре дня, когда Стайлз поднимался к себе в квартиру мимо двери Дерека, он уловил неповторимый аромат свежеиспеченного бабушкиного печенья. План работал.  
  
+++  
  
_Счастливой субботы, Дерек!_  
  
Надеемся, что печенье вам понравилось. Уверены, что все в вашем доме завидовали чудному аромату, доносящемуся из-за вашей двери. Настроены на следующее приключение с «Улыбкой»? Потому что мы — да!  
  
Вы знали, что девять из десяти жителей Нью-Йорка никогда не видели основные красоты города? А ведь прогулки на свежем воздухе и новые места являются ключом к хорошему настроению! Сегодня «Улыбайся чаще» дарит вам хозяйственную сумку и список покупок для пикника, потому что вы идете на свидание. С самим собой!  
  
Ну что ж, берите бумажник. И не ломайте голову, куда же вам отправиться. Во втором конверте вы найдете подробные указания, как добраться до места!  
  
+++  
  
В конечном итоге Дерек оказался в укромном уголке Центрального Парка. Несколько людей валялись на траве: кто-то читал, кто-то молча занимался йогой. Дерек расстелил покрывало на небольшом холмике рядом с деревьями. Подумать только, он выбрался из квартиры — а ведь дома на столе его ждала пачка документов и более пятидесяти не отвеченных рабочих е-мейлов — но сегодня же суббота. Родители и сестры не переставали ему звонить и напоминать об этом каждый раз, стоило только сослаться на дедлайн по работе и сказать, что он постарается приехать на следующей неделе.  
  
А сейчас Дерек сидел и на траве и ел самсу и тыквенный салат. Казалось, что под теплым полуденным солнцем из спины наконец-то уходило напряжение.  
«Улыбка Inc.» знала, что посоветовать.  
  
+++  
  
_Надеемся, что свидание с самим собой удалось на славу. На этой неделе мы снова отправимся на кухню, потому что прогноз погоды обещает ливни, а «Улыбка Inc.» определенно не хотела бы, чтобы вы слегли с недомоганием (хотя в магазин один раз выбраться все-таки придется)._  
  
Сегодня мы двинемся дальше в освоении искусства кулинарии: от бабушкиного печенья к пирогам. Кто не любит пироги? Их любят все! Хотя мы отдаем себе отчет в том, что пирог пирогу рознь, так что предлагаем вам два рецепта: «Мамин яблочный пирог» и «Папин тыквенный пирог».  
  
Желаете поделиться своей «Улыбкой»? Испеките оба пирога и угостите соседа! «Улыбка Inc.» любит приятно удивлять.  
  
+++  
  
Дереку не терпелось проверить почту. Яркий конверт от «Улыбка Inc.» позволял забыть об ужасном дне на работе, поганом кофе и навязчивых коллегах. Дерек не поехал на иногда чудившем лифте. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он даже насвистывал, открывая по дороге конверт. Надо подняться за сумкой для продуктов, если он хотел успеть в магазин до закрытия.  
  
+++  
  
Стайлз ждал, пока доварится кофе, как в дверь вдруг резко постучали. Девяти еще не было, вряд ли это миссис Берджерон из 3Д. Обычно она просила присмотреть с утра за собакой, если ее маленькая дочка не давала ей спать всю ночь. Так что Дерек из 4Б, стоявший на пороге в первую субботу, на которую наконец за последние две недели у Стайлза выпал выходной, застал того врасплох.  
  
Стайлз постарался утихомирить охватившую его панику. Рыбка, очевидно, соскочила с крючка. «Улыбка Inc.» казалась удачной операцией ровно до тех пор, пока его не поймали. Стайлз открыл дверь, внутренне готовясь покаяться во всех грехах, но по ту сторону его ждал пирог. Его Папин тыквенный пирог, если быть точным.  
  
— Что... — Стайлз уставился на стеклянную посудину у себя в руках, которую ему почти сразу же всунули.  
  
— Сам испек, — угрюмо заявил Дерек из 4Б, — мне все не съесть.  
  
Сердце совершило в груди серию кульбитов, прежде чем снова успокоилось. Дерек из 4Б угощал его пирогом. А еще нервничающий Дерек из 4Б покорял своим видом.  
  
— Спасибо, чувак, — тепло улыбнулся Стайлз. Взгляд Дерека оторвался от пирога и встретился со взглядом Стайлза, и Стайлз растаял от притаившейся в глубине этих глаз теплоты. С губ само сорвалось:  
  
— Заглянешь на кофе?  
  
Такое счастливое выражение, как сейчас у Дерека, Стайлз был бы не против видеть хоть каждый день.  
  
+++  
  
_Счастливых выходных, Дерек! Надеюсь, на прошлой неделе пироги удались на славу, а то, что вы угостили одного из соседей, гарантировало вам хорошее настроение. Может даже, вы встретили кого-то! Надеюсь, этот кто-то был вам рад — хотя кто бы не обрадовался бесплатному домашнему пирогу, преподнесенному соседом с «Улыбкой»?_  
  
На этой неделе настало время снова покинуть стены квартиры. Мы отправляемся в Агентство морских прогулок на Лонг-Айленд Сити. Нас ожидает часовая прогулка на лодке от залива Анабл до бухты Холлет. Отличная возможность провести время наедине с собой или же не дать пропасть двум местам, которые мы зарезервировали для вас, и пригласить друга разделить с вами отлично проведенное время в эти прекрасные выходные.  
  
Бонус с «Улыбкой»:  
  
Возьмите с собой фотоаппарат! Сфотографируйте себя или вид города с реки. Отличный способ улыбаться чаще — это напоминать себе обо всем, что когда-то вызвало улыбку на вашем лице. (Только не уроните фотоаппарат в воду. Мы не покрываем стоимость утонувших или намокших вещей, в нашем ведении только «Улыбки».)  
  
+++  
  
Дерек последний кусок яблочного пирога приберег к пятнице, когда вечером они с DVD-проигрывателем останутся только вдвоем. Пробежав в спортзале на милю больше, Дерек откопал в морозильнике под упаковкой гороха мороженое, оставшееся там с последнего визита Коры. Сестра заявила, что в холодильнике должно быть хоть что-то, помимо йогурта, мюслей или капусты. Сейчас Дерек ел яблочный пирог с шариком мороженого и посматривал в сторону кофейного столика, где лежало письмо от «Улыбка Inc.».  
  
Он всю неделю пытался придумать, кто бы поехал с ним на Лонг-Айленд. Эрика и Бойд сейчас красили будущую детскую, он уже извинился перед ними за то, что не может помочь покрасить лепнину под потолком. К Айзеку из Аннаролиса на выходные приехал его брат Камден. Так что пригласить было некого. Если позвать Дженнифер, она обязательно неправильно все поймет, они расстались всего несколько месяцев назад. И все-таки у Дерека кое-какие соображения, кому позвонить, имелись. Он с минуту разглядывал телефон, не выпуская изо рта ложку с последним куском, и вспоминал парня с чайными глазами из квартиры напротив.  
  
Со Стайлзом оказалось приятно. Дерек не знал, что на прошлой неделе побудило его остаться на кофе и оживленно обсуждать потом трилогию «Звездных войн», но он уже давно не проводил так хорошо субботу. Он думал об этом, прибираясь на кухне, а потом и сам не заметил, что стоит перед дверью Стайлза и стучится, все с той же пресловутой ложкой в руке.  
  
Спрятать ее куда-нибудь было уже поздно, потому что Стайлз открыл дверь.  
  
Открывая, он поздоровался: — «Миссис Бердже...», — и осекся, упершись взглядом Дереку в грудь. Потом вскинул глаза на лицо: — «Ты не миссис Берджерон». — Его заявление подтвердил недовольный тявк от белого мехового шара, который Стайлз прижимал к боку, словно футбольный мяч, только тот при этом еще и извивался.  
  
— Точно, — умнее ответить он ничего не мог? Дерек поморщился и мысленно дал себе затрещину.  
  
Стайлз задумчиво кивнул, словно существовала возможность, что он не прав и Дерек мог оказаться миссис Берджерон в гриме. И, хотя они просто один раз выпили вместе кофе, перед глазами Дерека всплыла четкая картинка, как Стайлз так отвечает.  
  
— И, — начал Стайлз, перешагнув с ноги на ногу и перехватив поудобнее собачонку, которая ерзала, пытаясь дотянуться и облизать Стайлзу руки. Глаза Стайлза засветились: — Снова пирог?  
  
— Эм, — начал Дерек, неожиданный энтузиазм Стайлза его насторожил. Прежде никто так не радовался повторной встрече с ним. Ну, кроме Лоры и Коры, но они-то радовались, потому что ждали, что он заберет их на весь день развлекаться — и весь день будет за всех троих платить, отбывая братскую повинность. Дерек сунул руки в карманы, как делал обычно, когда нервничал.  
  
— Я тут подумал, может, ты захочешь покататься на лодке завтра, если не занят, — сказал он и потом, поняв, что вышло, как будто он звал Стайлза на свидание (а это не так, его предложение сугубо, гм, дружеское) торопливо добавил: — У меня просто один лишний билет.  
  
Стайлз так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, отчего Дерек тут же занервничал еще больше, даже ладони вспотели. Он уже решил отменить приглашение и уверить Стайлза, что дело всего лишь в лишнем билете, не страшно, если тот не может, как губы Стайлза растянулись в широкой, сияющей улыбке:  
  
— Круто.  
  
+++  
  
Стайлз изнемогал от нетерпения. Он оделся в пляжные шорты и старую, потерявшую былые цвета футболку с логотипом спортзала Бикон-Хиллс. На голове красовались неоново-зеленые, оттенка «вырви-глаз» солнечные очки. Дерек мог постучать в дверь в любую минуту. Стайлз и в самых смелых мечтах никогда бы не представил, что Дерек пригласит именно его. Наверняка, список возможных кандидатов был длинным, но каким-то странным образом вышло, что пригласил Дерек Стайлза. И Стайлз не собирался все испортить, придумывая того, чего не было. Дерек пригласил его по-дружески, а кто такой Стайлз, чтобы раскидываться друзьями? Даже если сердце в груди ускорялось при мысли: а вдруг это все-таки свидание. Эх, в его мечтах, если только.  
  
Когда послышался знакомый резкий стук, Стайлз подхватил рюкзак с кремом для загара c фильтром SPF 60 и брауни, которые, как надеялся Стайлз, Дереку понравятся.  
  
Когда он открыл дверь, Дерек стоял на пороге в серой футболке с треугольным вырезом, в длинных синих носках по колено и в пляжных шортах почему-то с танцующими волками. На шее висел на широком ремне фотоаппарат. Стайлза от умиления совсем поплыл.  
  
— Итак, Лонг-Айленд? — вскинул брови Дерек.  
  
— Черт, да, — незамедлительно отозвался Стайлз.  
  
Чтобы ни случилось, Стайлз приложит все усилия, чтобы выходные у Дерека удались.  
  
+++  
  
Наверное, самым запоминающимся моментом для Дерека стало то, как он сказал Стайлзу, что в их сторону летит стайка птиц, и тот повернулся посмотреть, откуда ожидать «воздушной атаки», одновременно пытаясь найти шляпу и напялить ее на голову, и оказался в итоге в реке. Обратно залезать Стайлзу помогал гид, потому что Дерек был не в состоянии. Во-первых, он не мог разогнуться от смеха, во-вторых, пытался найти наиболее удачный кадр с промокшим, закатывающим глаза и нахмурившимся на публику, пока его втаскивали в лодку, Стайлзом.  
  
В итоге получился кадр с закатившим глаза и нахмурившимся на публику Стайлзом, у которого мокрая футболка обмоталась вокруг шеи, полностью открыв спину, пока его затаскивали на палубу. Руки, которые держали камеру, вдруг замерли, выпустив фотоаппарат. Веревка тут же сильно дернула за шею. Такого зрелища... Дерек не ожидал. А еще оно отвлекало. Оставшиеся полчаса экскурсии Дерек был рассеян, потому что всякий раз, когда Стайлз куда-то показывал или заговаривал с ним, Дереку приходилось переводить на него взгляд, но видел он только загорелые руки и гладкую мокрую кожу. Мысли тут же принимались скакать в разных направлениях, некоторые из которых заводили куда-то совсем не туда.  
  
+++  
  
Стайлз свыкся с тем фактом, что он сплошное ходячее недоразумение. Как-то раз в колледже он умудрился уронить мороженое на стол своего профессора по физике. И ведь Стайлзу не впервые оказываться в воде. Он из Калифорнии, так что с океаном на «ты» и как-нибудь переживет небольшое незапланированное купание в реке. По крайней мере, Дерек проявил такт и не сильно над ним смеялся.  
  
Футболка так до конца и не высохла, когда они вернулись домой. Стайлз помялся немного на пороге, после чего развернулся к Дереку.  
  
— Может, закажем что-нибудь? Я плачу, — предложил Стайлз, раз уж сегодня на прогулке его угощал Дерек. Хотя Дерек явно неравнодушен к сладкому: у него загорелись глаза, стоило только Стайлзу достать контейнер с брауни.  
  
На щеках Дерека розовел румянец, однако он тут же согласился. Стайлз переживал, как бы только тот не обгорел на солнце.


End file.
